


One Small Change Makes All The Difference

by LilSaiyanGoddess



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilSaiyanGoddess/pseuds/LilSaiyanGoddess
Summary: What would happen if Queen Selenity and King Vegeta made an agreement? What if they had a br'at together? How different would the lives of the Z Force and the Saiyans be? Queen Selenity x King Vegeta in the beginning but another couple further down the line. I don't want to ruin anything. I don't own anything; SM or DBZ and the Saiyan Language belongs MEGAKAT the great and powerful!!!!





	1. The Arrangement

DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use!

Chapter 1: The Arrangement 

 

The soft clicking of heels echoed through the hall accompanied by fabric rustling. All heads that lined the hall way turned to see the silver haired queen making her way to the throne. Her bright blue eyes locked on the throne as her white silk dress moved as she walked towards the throne. Her soft delicate features were a sharp and hard contrast to that of the Saiyans. Her skin as pale as moon light, he eyes as blue as waters, and her pale grey-lavender hair stood out in stark comparison to the sea of dark brown and black hair, dark eyes, and tanned skin that covered bulging muscles. The Queen stilled her nerves as she made her way through the throng of warriors towards the throne. She held her head high as she looked forward to the King who sat lackadaisical in stature on his throne, bored with all of the political matters of his Kingdom. She stopped just before the throne and bowed slightly giving respect to the Saiyan King.

"King Vegeta," She spoke with a softness and authority at the same time that drew all eyes to her. "I have arrived on your planet as we agreed upon."

King Vegeta sat up straight on his throne, eyes roaming the woman's body. "Thank you for that Queen Selenity." He stood from his throne and walked to her level. He gently grabbed her right hand in his and dragged her knuckles to his lips. "Welcome to Vegeta-sai, Ve’sh of the Dra Ch’a Kingdom. I hope you fared well on your journey." Her hand still locked in his as he turned to walk beside her and lead her out a side door. 

"It was fair; just a quick trip on a moon beam and here I am." She allowed him to lead her out of the grand hall and out towards the gardens. She took note of the very large balding Saiyan and the Saiyan with wild hair that followed behind them. "Must your guard dogs follow so close behind us?" She nodded towards the men with a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.

"They are my two most trusted royal n’ti. If we come to a true agreement today I had plan to send one with you to your Kingdom, Your Majesty." He wagged his eyebrows as he spoke.

"You’re going to send one of them with me? To my Kingdom on the moon?” She arched a perfect eye brow towards the brutish Saiyan King.

“Of course.” King Vegeta expressed in exasperation at the Queen’s questions. “Once we manage to form a br’at from our tapa’or I will need to send one of them with you in order to n’tir you and the sire to both of our Kingdoms. Before you protest, I know you have your own n’ti, but if you are not willing to stay on Vegetasai then I will require a trusted guard to look over you.”  
“Well“, she sighed as she stopped to smell one of the flowers native to Vegetasai, “I suppose you are right.” She stood up from smelling the flower and gently rested her fingers tips against the soft petals as she moved slowly down the path. “Neither of us can leave our people for too long.”  
“You are correct, Ve’sh Selenity. Tell me, how long do you require to train the br’at in the way of your people?” The King stopped causing the Queen to pause and look at him.  
“At least 20 years, she will need to learn all of our politics, meet her guardians, and the knowledge of her future duties. How long would you require, King Vegeta?” She glanced around the garden, taking in the beauty of the garden.  
“We start training a br’at as soon as they can walk and their first off world mission is around 6 or 8 years old. What age do you start training br’ats for combat?” He led her down another path towards a covered sitting area with a table and chairs.  
“We are pacifists, perhaps this is not the best path to follow.” Queen Selenity sighed while shaking her head. “She would be trained for self defense and learn how to protect the Kingdom and our people.”  
King Vegeta pulled the chair out for her as the silver haired Queen sat elegantly. “That is why we are discussing these things, Your Majesty, in order to work out all the sordid details.” He sat across from her and nodded to the servants to proceed with serving the food. The tall bald Saiyan stood behind King Vegeta, arms folded over his chest as he observed their surroundings while the other guard with the wild hair and a scar on his face stood in the path way with his back to them.  
“Perhaps I could allow her to train with you in as few as 10 years.” She nodded her thanks to the servant as she lifted the cloche off of her tray and sat a glass of juice before her. Lifting the glass to her lips she took a small sip and her eyes widened. “This is not simply juice, is it, Your Highness?” She sat the glass back down as a blush spread across her cheeks.  
“Not at all,” King Vegeta chuckled. “I like to spice up my drinks with posh’ri seeing as it makes court business easier to deal with. We need to discuss the days of po’sh to ensure a br’at. Answer me something, Ve’sh Selenity, you keep referring to the br’at as sh. R’et?”  
Selenity placed her fork down and gently folded her hands in her lap and looked Vegeta in the eyes. “Our people always have a daughter first; it is very rare that a male is born of any coupling.” Her cheeks flushed slightly at the thought of the act of making a child.  
Vegeta let out a hearty laugh causing the Queen to raise her eyes to his as a slight flash of anger crossed her eyes. “I mean no offense Ve’sh.” His laughter subsiding. “Our people have br’at ho’ta. Sh br’ats are far and few between. If this tapa’or works out perhaps we should make more than one.” Vegeta spoke again causing laughter to ring out again.  
“We will have to wait and see what our union produces. As to my fertile days, Ve’ta Vegeta, as long as I am on Cha, or near a full moon, I am fertile.”  
“En’go. Now, concerning Ji’shu, I would like to be present for that.” He nodded to the servant to take his plate.  
“We don’t allow men in the birthing room; most men don’t want to be there for childbirth.” She thanked the servant as he took her plate.  
Vegeta leaned his elbows on the table, knitted his hands together and rested his chin on his hands as he leaned forward towards the Moon Queen. “I am not most men, Ve’sh. I would require the br’at to be on Vegetasai for a Ve’osa Ceremony within the week of birth. You may accompany the br’at and it would not be required to stay more than a few days to allow for the celebration.” He stood and moved to the Queen’s side and extended his hand to her. “Shall we start the process, Ve’osa? We can work out more of the details once I have put a br’at in you.”  
She took his hand and blushed as she stood. “I suppose we should actually form a child and once that is accomplished we will have at least 9 months to work out the remainder of the details.”  
The couple walked down the path and out of the garden. They made their way to the ship landing area and onto a ship. Queen Selenity took note that the two warriors were following close behind them.  
“I assume they will n’tiro while we try to make a child?” She cut her eyes to the two Saiyans behind them as they walked onto the ship.  
“They won’t be in the room with us merely on the ship.” He led her down to a room with his hand on the small of her back and opened the door for her. “This will be your room. Feel free to come to my room across the hall once we land and you are ready. Ve’sh Selenity.” He bowed slightly and brought the back of her hand to his lips.  
Selenity sat on the bed and exhaled as she pulled at her fingers. Her eyes surveyed the room from her position on the bed. There was a door across from the bed, drawers built into the wall, and a window on the wall across from the door with a desk with a communication center and chair pushed under it. The Queen of the Moon stood from her spot on the bed and made her way to the door to find an adequate bathroom with a full tub, a walk in shower, a toilet, a sink with a spacious counter, and towels in the cabinet. She walked out to look through the drawers to find bed linens, Saiyan training clothes as well as some sleeping attire, which caused her to blush, and royal dresses. Selenity moved over to the desk and sat down. She started up the communications system and located the outer senshi. Sailor Uranus’s face filled her screen.  
“You’re Majesty.” The woman with short blonde hair bowed respectfully to her Queen.  
“Haruka, I have made my decision. I am going through with the plan to procreate with the Saiyan King. I will stay with him on the moon of Vegetasai until we have managed to make a child.” Her cheeks blushing as she told her strongest and closest warrior her plans.  
“Are you sure, Your Majesty? They are so different from our people.” Concerned covered the warrior of Uranus.  
“Yes, this will bring forth a good alliance for our Kingdoms. Out of respect, I am going to speak with King Vegeta about your presence being here while this matter takes place. Are you willing to . . .?”  
“I shall be there at once, my Queen. Should I bring Michuru or another senshi with me?” Haruka spoke quickly cutting off the Queen.  
“Neptune will do, please bring her with you. Let me speak with the King quickly. I shall call you back momentarily, Uranus.” The Queen stood from her seat.  
“I await your call. I shall go to Neptune and away your word.” Haruka bowed to the queen again and ended the call.  
The Queen made her to the King’s room. The ship shook signaling they were launching as she made her way across the hall. She raised her hand and knocked lightly. The King opened the door in his royal armor, his cape laid on the bed, and a smirk gracing his lips.  
“Anxious to get the process started, Ve’sh? We haven’t made it to the moon surface yet? We just took off.” He stood back from the door offering to allow her to enter.  
She shook her head softly as a light blush crept over her cheeks. “I wanted to ask if you would allow two of my Senshi to be present. For verification sake that our union was not forced and that our Kingdoms are agreed upon the terms.”  
“That is most en’go. Ta’h is most needed for our Kingdoms. Which two shall be here? So I can inform Bardock and Nappa.” He nodded his head yes and stepped into the hall.  
“Uranus and Neptune will be the ones to come; they are awaiting my order to make their way here.” She spoke softly. “Which one is Bardock?”  
“Bardock has black hair and Nappa is bald by choice. Feel free to retire to your room until you are ready, Ve’sh.” He spoke as he walked towards the bridge of the ship.  
“I would like to join you on the bridge once I call them, if you do not mind the intrusion.” She turned towards her door.  
“That is fine with me. I shall wait for you while you contact them.” He stood back as she walked into her room.  
The lavender haired queen quickly entered room and hailed Uranus again and gave her the coordinates. She ended the call and walked back into the hallway and stopped just before the King. He offered her his arm and led her to the bridge. Bardock and Nappa stood quickly bowing to the royal pair that had walked into the room.  
“I don’t see the need for such formalities, especially with what is about to happen. Two representatives from my Kingdom, Haruka and Michuru, will be meeting us once we land on the moon. Tell me Bardock,” she turned to the dark haired warrior, “do you have any children and your position in the Saiyan armada.”  
“My mate, Gine, has just given birth to a ho’ta one week ago and one older ho’ta that is currently off world on his first mission. I am a Commander in charge of training the br’ats and off world survival techniques.” He turned back to the controls as he started the landing sequence. “You may want to sit, Your Majesties, we are beginning to land.”  
“Thank you.” She sat and buckled herself into the seat. “And what about you Nappa? A mate or any . . . br’ats of your own?”  
“Fr’I, Queen Selenity. I am a General and Ve’ta Vegeta’s personal guard.” He spoke quickly, seemingly uncomfortable talking to the Moon Queen.  
“Not all Saiyans settle down and take a mate, Selenity.” Vegeta spoke gaining her attention as the ship shook violently and she gripped the arms of her chair.  
“Understandable, not all Lunarians marry.” The Queen closed her eyes as the ship continued to shake violently. “I’ll never get use to this form of transportation.” She exhaled once the shaking had stopped followed by the ship landing with a thud which drew a chuckled from the King.  
A flash of light appeared on the bridge and two women in short sailor fukus took up residence. Selenity unbuckled herself and stood quickly crossing over to the Senshi. They dropped quickly into a bow before their queen and gave a formal greeting. Selenity rubbed the bridge of her nose.  
“I do not feel as though you need to be so formal. You two are about to bear witness to the joining of our Kingdoms.” She turned toward the Saiyan guards. “Haruka, Michuru, these men are King Vegeta’s most trusted guards Bardock,” she pointed towards the dark haired Saiyan, “and Commander Bardock. Perhaps you four can talk and learn the best way to train the future child that will come from this.” She turned back to Vegeta. “Shall we, Your Majesty?” Her nerves showing as she turned to the tall King.  
He nodded his head yes to her and offered her arm as they made their way to his room. He opened the door for her allowing her to enter first. He took note of her apprehension as she stood in the center of the room. He shook his head and pulled two glasses and a bottle of posh’ri out of one of chilled cabinets and poured them each a glass. He took a sip from his own glass and watched as the Queen downed hers quickly and coughed a little as the harsh liquid burned her throat. Vegeta fetched a bottle of water for her from the same cabinet.  
“Woman, I have had years of experience in drinking posh’ri straight and I would not even dare to drink it that quickly. Are you nervous? We can wait if you are.” Vegeta took her glass from her and set it down on the table.  
“I am a little nervous. I’ve been told that it hurts the first time.” She cleared her throat trying to relieve the ache.  
“You’re pure? Never touched by a man before?” His kio was thrilled with her admission at being the first to do anything to the Moon Queen. “Don’t worry. It will be chri but I will be very ush with you.” He filled their glasses again and handed it back to her. He ran his fingers from her cheek down her neck touching the soft spot where her neck met her shoulder. “Usually one would enact tor’sha right here,” his fingers danced over the spot, “in order to reduce any pain but that is reserved for couples that are mating. I can bite hard enough to relieve the pain. It would leave a bruise but not break the skin. Would you be agreeable with that Queen Selenity?”  
“Yes.” Her voice came out weak and breathless.  
He led her over to the sitting are of the room. They slowly sipped on their drinks and spoke freely, getting to know and learn more about one another and their kingdoms. Once their glasses were emptied Vegeta placed his hand on knee while he trailed opened mouthed kisses up and down her neck. He raked his teeth over the sensitive spot of her shoulder. Selenity gasped as she felt a sensation of warmth spread through her. Vegeta smirked as he smelled her arousal and inched his hand further up her leg.  
“Vegeta.” She gasped as his large gloved fingers brushed over the sensitive junction between her legs. “The bite turns pain to pleasure?” She was already breathless and they hadn’t even really started.  
“It does.” He scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and leaned over her with one knee between her legs. He tugged on her dress pulling it down exposing her breast to him. “Na’uch!” He sucked a nipple into his mouth as he pushed her dress up to her hips causing it to bunch up around her middle.  
He waved his tail lazily behind him as he brushed his fingers over virgin bud through her panties. She took in sharp inhale as the he stroked her gently. He switched to the other nipple and lavished it. Vegeta smirked as he smelled her growing arousal. His tail waived faster thickening the air with his pheromones. He pulled his hand away from her causing her to whimper. He stilled his tail from its motions and wrapped it around her waist and pulled her dress and panties away from her body effectively tossing it across the room. He raked his eyes over her body drinking in her beauty.  
He placed his face between her legs teasing her curls with the tip of his nose before giving her a tentative lick. He watched as her eyes flew open at the sensation of his tongue between her folds. He propped himself up on his elbows as he pulled his gloves from his hands, kicked his boots off of his feet, and unfastened his armored chest piece. He teased her opening with one finger as their eyes locked. Selenity’s hands grasped the sheets tightly as she felt herself growing warmer with his ministration. She gasped loudly and arched her back as he pressed another finger to her opening.  
“I can’t. . . . . Too ... Much. . . . . Vegeta!” She cried out as the pleasure became too intense for her to formulate words.  
He pulled away from her to speak softly, “Kot’tor, k’hir, rad’ir for me, and then I will fill you with my br’at.” He dove back in suckling on her clit pulling another moan from her as she clamped down around his fingers. He slipped a third finger into her stretching her even further trying to prepare her for his girth. He felt her tightening around his fingers growing wetter.  
“Please!” She cried out. “It’s too much!” Her hips moving against his mouth of their own volition as she spiraled towards another orgasm.  
He pulled his mouth away from her, grabbed her hips, and positioned himself at her entrance. “I’m going to lightly bite you as I take you so it won’t hurt. Are you ready?” He watched as she shut her eyes tightly and nod her head yes. He bit her shoulder quickly as he quickly pushed all the way into her. He stayed still as he allowed her body to adjust to his size while he gently bit onto her shoulder. She flexed her hips in attempt to fully feel him.  
“I wouldn’t move unless you are ready for me to take you full force.” Vegeta whispered hotly into her ear causing her to tighten around him in excitement.  
“Do it.” She whispered as her eyes closed have lidded in lust due to his tail pheromones.  
Two weeks later the King and Queen were lying in bed covered by only the bed sheet with nothing but the smell of sex in the air. Vegeta lay on his side behind the Queen with his hand resting on her stomach just below her navel as he sniffed the pulse point behind her ear. What he smelled made him smirk and caused his ego to swell with pride. He stood from the bed and procured food from the cabinet. Placing a tray on her bed side table he walked to his side of the bed and sat against the head bored and began to eat. The Queen rolled over towards King Vegeta and looked at him with sleepy eyes.  
“Refueling before we go again, Vegeta?” She yawned sleepily as she sat up and grabbed a bottle of water from the bedside table.  
“There is no need for us to perform tapa’or again. There is a br’at in your belly now. Unless, you are saying you want me v’nu, ho cha Ve’sh?” The Saiyan King wagged his eyebrows at the lavender haired queen causing her to laugh.  
Her face blanched, “Are you sure? I’m pregnant?” She looked down in shock as her hand fell to her stomach.  
“You most definitely have our br’at in your belly. Eat and the rest more sh, growing a Saiyan br’at is going to be very taxing on your body.” Vegeta nodded towards the tray on her bed side as he took a bite of his own food.  
Selenity pulled the tray into her lap as she leaned against the headboard eating her fill till she fell asleep eating. Vegeta pulled the tray from her lap and laid her down. He covered her up with the sheet and brushed the lock of hair out of her face. The corner of his lips turned up into a smile as he touched her stomach; thinking of their child that lay within her womb.  
“Ch’j’ha, br’at, fee.”


	2. New Arrivals

DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use!

Chapter 2: New Arrivals

 

Two months ticked by quickly for the Queen of the White. Her people were ecstatic about the news of her pregnancy. The people brought gifts for the Queen and their future ruler. It had been decided that Bardock and Nappa would switch out guard duty over the queen once a month. Selenity felt smothered by the way two Saiyans hovered over her during her daily routine. Today was one of those days; the changing of the guard, which meant both of them would remain near her until midnight. The Queen walked quickly into her room and shut the door behind her. She leaned heavily against the door and sighed to herself.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She leaned away from the door and made her way to the bathroom. "Not even my own Senshi are smothering me this much." She sat on the edge of the tub and began to fill it with warm water and soaking salts. Court had been extremely trying today; small nitpicky things that did not bother her in the past but now grated over her skin like sandpaper. The lavender haired queen slipped out of her dress and sank into the warm bath with her hair hanging outside of the tub. She sat back and relaxed; valuing her alone time.

A knock resounded on her door breaking her blissful peace. She chose to ignore it as she relaxed in the tub. Yelling penetrated through the wooden doors; effectively disrupting her peace and relaxation. She stood from the tub and wrapped her light grey robe around her body and slipped her feet into her slippers. Exiting the door to her bathroom she crossed the large space of her bedroom and flung open the doors to her sitting area where she was greeted with quite the site. Haruka and Michuru stood by the entry way doors facing the queen. Bardock and Nappa stood directly in front of the bedroom door and another young man with wild hair stood behind them.

"No!" Haruka shouted. "We agreed upon two Saiyans, not three! Especially not some wet behind the ears little boy!" She pulled her sword from her space pocket and glared at the men, daring them to a fight.

"We are not going to continue this argument while Your Ve'sh is trying to relax." Bardock spoke in an even hushed voice.

"This br'at is skilled. He won't stay without Ve'sh Selenity’s- approval." Nappa ruffled the young Saiyan's hair. "Ve'ta Vegeta wants him here if she will allow it."

"Why does he want another Saiyan here? Is he planning to take over our kingdom? I won't stand for it!" Haruka's voice rose not only in volume but in pitch as well.

"Lover," the green haired senshi spoke soothingly to her blonde lover. "Hear them out before jumping to conclusions." She turned her eyes to the three warriors. "Why does Your King want the young one here?"

"Every royal Saiyan has one specific guard assigned to him, or her," Nappa corrected his words after receiving a sharp pointed look from the blonde woman, "before birth. Ve'ta Vegeta wants Turles here to learn the customs of your world and people so he can be useful to the br'at and ensure a smooth transition when it comes to Vegetasai."

"No hostile takeover is being planned. Our Ve'ta just wants his br'at and your Ve'sh is well guarded." Bardock scoffed at the female guardians.

"That is amicable with me. Tell King Vegeta that I gladly welcome young Turles." Queen Selenity spoke, announcing her presence in the room. "If there are any changes, Haruka," the moon queen glared at her fiercest warrior, "I require you to handle things with more civility than the way this situation was just handled. Turles," she called softly pulling the boy's attention to her. She watched as he quickly dropped into a formal Saiyan bow before her causing her to smile softly down at him. She knelt before him and pulled his face up to hers. "I look forward to getting to know you. You should know I don't require my guards to bow to me. Please stand."

Turles stood looking at the beautiful and kind Queen. He had heard his Father talk about her but he couldn't believe it until now. Seeing her in the flesh, with his own eyes, and experiencing her kind spirited nature was completely different from what he was use too. His Father escorted him to his chambers as the queen had requested, allowing him to get settled in before supper was to be served. Haruka and Michuru left the room and Nappa stayed behind to watch over lavender haired ruler. She plopped down unceremoniously on one of lounge couches in the sitting room and folded her arm over her eyes.

"Is something wrong Ve'sh?" Napa asked as he glanced over his shoulder at her form.

"I'm tired and hungry," she whined, "all of the time and so irritable!" She sat up and locked eyes with the general.

“From what I understand, that is part of pregnancy. Would like to dine in your room tonight? Allow yourself some peace and quiet?" Nappa turned towards her, arms folded over his chest.

"I really should not but," she rose from her position on the couch, "as long as you, Bardock, and young Turles would join me? I want to learn more about Vegetasai without my senshi around and what this baby will have to know before going there. I want this alliance and my child to succeed."

"Of course Ve'sh." Nappa gave a slight bow to the moon queen. "I shall speak with the kitchen staff and arrange to have food brought here. Until then, why don't you change into something comfortable and rest."

"Thank you, Nappa." She stood from the couch and gently touched his arm. "Be sure to wake me before dinner arrives, please?"

Nappa nodded his head and left the room. He stopped by to inform Bardock and Turles of the change in plans for the evening and headed towards the kitchen. After Napa was finished placing an order large enough to feed four growing Saiyans he returned to take up post outside of the Queen's chambers. As he rounded the corner he found Turles standing in front of the door and just down the hall from him he spotted several of the queen's advisors and scorch mark from a ki blast.

"Boy," Nappa spoke earning the attentions of the advisors as well as Turles. "What are they doing?" He nodded his head in the direction of the advisors.

“They wanted to speak with Ve’sh. I told her she was sleeping and when they decided not to listen I threw a ki blast at them to make them back away, Ja'ta." Turles shrugged his shoulders as if it were nothing.

Nappa laughed as he took note of their terrified faces. He made his way over to the advisors who were currently cowering behind the wall. "Ve’sh Selenity is currently resting. You are aware that she has a br'at growing inside of her and needs all the rest she can get, right?" Nappa glowered at them menacingly as they shook their heads yes. "Good. Now, is it dire that you speak with Ve’sh right now, or can it wait until court tomorrow?"

One brave man stood from the group. "They are papers requiring her signature before court begins tomorrow, Saiyan."

“Well then, Lunarian," Nappa sneered back at the man, "I will hand them over for her Majesty to read over when she wakes for supper. She is not to be disturbed." He turned to walk back to the door. "Be sure to pass that message along. Otherwise, it won't be the floor the br'at," he jerked his head in the direction of Turles, "hurtles a ki blast at. Got it?" He growled for added effect watching the men scamper off.

The General and the young warrior stood in the hall guarding the door while Bardock had taken up his position on the balcony to guard the Queen whilst she slept. Two hours passed quickly and soon the kitchen staff arrived with carts full of food. Nappa held up his hand signaling for them to stop. He and Turles removed the lids and inspected the food before tasting it to ensure it wasn't poisoned. The older Saiyan opened the door to the sitting room and allowed the staff to begin setting up the meal. He opened the balcony window allowing Bardock to come into the room to watch over the servants as he went to rouse the sleeping royal. He knocked lightly on the door and when he received no response he cracked open the door to find the bed empty and no sign of the sleeping woman. He threw open the door and searched for her ki before calling out to her. The sound of the toilet flushing signaled him to her location. She walked out of the bathroom wiping her mouth with a towel while her right hand rested on her stomach.

“Sorry, Nappa. I woke a few moments ago feeling sick." She tossed the towel into her hamper and crossed over to him. "My stomach still feels queasy and I don't think I can eat anything."

"Have you eaten today Your Majesty?" Nappa bent down inspecting the queen and trying to read the energy level of the br'at.

"No, I have not." She sighed as she held her mouth to her hand as she once again felt a wave of nausea wash over her.

"That's why you feel this way. Saiyan br'ats are very much like the full grown ones. It," he pointed to her stomach, "needs food to keep you from feeling sick. You'll need to eat throughout the day to prevent you from feeling this way." He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her into the sitting area.

"I can't take breaks during court just to eat a snack." She nodded to Bardock and Turles as they stood when she entered the room.

"Tch, you are the Ve’sh, you can do what you want. Especially now that you have that br'at in your belly." Bardock snorted.  
She shook her head no softly. "That would not make me a benevolent and fair ruler, Bardock."  
"If it is for the br'at you are currently growing inside of you then you can. Sit and eat." Bardock stretched out his hand out towards the food laid out before them.

She sat down with her plate in her lap and pulled a few vegetables, cheese cubes, some fruit and crackers onto her plate and slowly nibbled. The three Saiyan men loaded their plates with meat and sat down and began to eat. Nappa looked over at the queen's plate and began laughing at the contents.

"That's why you are sick, Ve'sh. Saiyan br'ats need meat, preferably red meat. Here," The bald general took her plate from her and handed her a new plate loaded down with meat and bread.

"But I do not really care for meat, Nappa." She looked at the ribs on the plate hesitantly, she felt her mouth water the longer she looked at it.

"It's good for the br'at." Bardock mumbled with a mouth full of food. He swallowed his food quickly. "Just try it your majesty."

Selenity picked up the meat and took a small tentative bite. A small moan escaped her throat as she chewed the tender juicy meat. The two older men let out a chuckle as the queen unceremoniously began to devour the food in front of her as if she hadn't eaten in days. When she was finished eating her fill, Selenity leaned back against the couch and patted her slightly distended belly.

"That was delicious! Tell me about, what was the word King Vegeta used, nuh till eh?" She glanced over to Turles. "It means night guard, right? What does that in tale?"

"N'tile." Bardock corrected her. "Basically it means he," jerking a thumb towards Turles, "will stay with br'at if it is sh. N'tile is only for females; it ensures no one takes them before they are of age."

"Turles will be n'tir the br'at either way." Nappa stood to refill his plate.

"And how is it ensured that a n'tile would not take the charge against their will?" Selenity leaned forward and took grabbed a glass of water taking a sip.

"If n'tile were to try anything it would be dishonorable." Turles spoke up. "N'tile is a very high honor for a Saiyan. The only way that would happen is hi'sha; which is rare and almost never happens." Turles shrugged his shoulders and loaded down his plate again.

"Hi'sha? That basically means soul mates, right? That you feel this inevitable force pulling you together and nothing can stop it?" The queen questioned the men around her.

"That is correct Ve'sh. We Saiyans may seem harsh and barbaric to you and your people but we would never harm a sh. They are too precious and few amongst our people." Bardock nodded his head as he spoke frankly to the lavender haired woman. 

"And anyone that harms one is taken care of properly."

"When you say properly, Nappa, what do. . .?” She trailed off afraid of the answer she would receive but knew she needed to know.

"Ch'ete." Turles spoke quickly his eyes downcast. He knew he would need to do his best in order to protect the future royal of the two kingdoms and not to bring shame upon his Ja'ta and their house. 

"And that means?" Selenity asked the young man. 

"It means that if the boy screws up he will be literally ripped apart and handed to me. He would bring shame and dishonor to our family, we would never be trusted again, and our position ripped from our house. So he knows he had better not screw this up." Bardock glared at his eldest ho'ta.  
"That seems rather harsh.” She dropped her hand to her stomach. “I understand those are your ways but it still seems harsh. What else should I know so I can help my child?” Selenity steeled her nerves as she prepared to learn more about the history of the Saiyans and their culture.

Queen Selenity began implementing new ideas as far as her court was concerned. Sitting still all day had begun to be uncomfortable for her. Despite her senshi and the Saiyan’s better judgments she had decided to hold a walking court. She would walk amongst her people and talk to them as they went about their days. The queen had found it easier and less tiring to be moving throughout the day. Bardock had explained that that was due to the Saiyan blood that flowed through her child. The months had ticked by for her rather quickly and she was due to give birth in roughly 5 weeks. King Vegeta was expected to arrive within the next two weeks.  
As she made her way down the hall way towards the doors that led out of the palace she spotted Turles and Nappa standing at the doorway. She smiled at the two familiar faces she had become very accustomed to seeing. The two Saiyans met her half way and stopped her from moving towards the door.  
“Ve’sh Selenity.” Nappa spoke seriously. “Ve’ta Vegeta has decided to arrive earlier than planned and should be here momentarily. Shall we meet him at the portal?”  
“Yes Nappa, let us make our way to greet your King and then we shall begin court.” Her hands rested on her large belly as she turned and moved to make their way towards the portal landing. “Is there any reason he has decided to come sooner than discussed?”  
“Ve’ta Vegeta seems to think you might not make it another five full weeks and wants to be present for ji’shu as agreed upon.” Nappa spoke softly as her senshi and advisors flanked them and began to fill the room.   
“Why does he think that?” She whispered back quietly.  
“Due to your activity level and the br’at’s size he feels as though it will come sooner rather than later.” The tall General leaned closer to her ear. “He is also bringing more Saiyans with him. He was not pleased to hear you are still walking amongst your people so close to time for you have the br’at.” He paused as she sharply cut her eyes at him. “He is not worried about your safety amongst your people but that should you go into go into labor,” he paused waiting for her to confirm he had used the correct word, “without him nearby that he might miss the birth. He is very adamant on being present for this moment.”  
The portal lit up brightly signaling the incoming Saiyans. When the light died down King Vegeta, Bardock, three new Saiyan men and one woman stood on the platform. Queen Selenity held her hand up signaling for her people to stand down. She watched as Bardock spoke quickly to the newcomers and pointed around the room. The followed their King off of the platform and stopped before the Queen of the Moon bowing respectfully. Nappa and Turles bowed to their King. He crossed over to Selenity and gingerly touched her distended stomach and chuckled as his scouter indicated the strength of their child.  
“The br’at is definitely going to be strong.” He turned to Bardock and the new Saiyans behind him. “You know Bardock. These are his men; Toma Shugesh, Borgos, and Fasha. They will be added to your n’ti.” He hooked her right arm through his left and led her out of the room. “Aren’t you late for your unconventional form of court?”  
Selenity’s cheek flushed as he called her out. “Well, yes I am.” She looked up to him through her bangs. “Would you and your men care to join me as conduct court?”  
“Of course we will. I assume your senshi will be following you as well even though you are well guarded?” He glanced over his shoulder to see the young women following behind the Saiyans.   
“They are stubborn; not as stubborn as you Saiyans, but still stubborn.” She raised her left hand to her lips as she let out a soft laugh.  
King Vegeta looked on in amazement as the Moon Queen continued walking through the common areas of her Kingdom stopping and talking to the commoners and merchants as they made their way through. Many of the Lunarian people offered food and beverages to the queen and her entourage as she made her through the market place and into the housing area. The people showed respect and love for their Queen and kindness to the people who were following her. As they made their way back to the castle Selenity sent one of the servants ahead of them to warn the kitchen staff about to drastically increase the amount of food for dinner and set up the formal dining hall. King Vegeta nodded towards Fasha to follow the servant and oversee the food preparations. Once they had arrived back at the palace Queen Selenity showed each of the warriors their rooms which were centralized around her room. King Vegeta was shown a room just across the hall from her own. He nodded in appreciation and insisted on sitting with her till it was time to dine.   
“Selenity,” he started once the door to her sitting area was closed behind him, “while I accept the offer to have my own room I will have to graciously deny. I prefer to stay with you in your bed to offer any added protection for you and the br’at.”  
Her cheeks flushed at the thought of sharing her bed with him again. “That is highly inappropriate, King Vegeta.” She twisted her fingers in her hands.   
“Tell me,” he crossed over to her trapping her against the door with his body, “why is it so inappropriate for me to be in your bed? I’ve already put a br’at in you and touched you in ways no one else ever has.” He whispered hotly into her ear as he ghosted kisses down her neck to her collar bone. Her arousal perfumed the air heavily as he placed his hands on her hips and snaked his tail under her skirts to stroke her.  
All rebuttals, reasons, and words forgotten as the King of the Saiyans, the Father of her child, ignited a fire and need within her. She allowed him to scoop her into his arms and carry her to her bed where he worshipped her body giving her the release and relaxation she not only need and deserved but desired without her even knowing.   
Two weeks later the royal couple lay together in bed as the sun rose over the Moon Kingdom. The dark haired King lay with his front pressed against the lavender haired Queen back. His fingers softly caressing her stomach as he felt their child move within her as she slept. He flattened his hand against her stomach as he felt it tighten and release every few minutes. He sniffed her pulse point and frowned. He pulled away from her and slipped out of the bed dressing in a pair shorts quickly. He exited her bed chambers and made his way towards the entry way of her sitting room where Shugesh and Fasha stood. He threw open the doors causing the two Saiyan guards to turn slightly towards him.  
“Shugesh, go get everyone and send for Ve’sh senshi. Fasha,” he turned to her as Shugesh rushed off without question, “I am going to need you in the room.” He walked into the sitting room; Fasha followed him and quickly shut the door.  
“Ve’ta? Is something wrong with Ve’sh Selenity?” Fasha stood on guard, ready to do as her King instructed.  
He raked his hands through his hair as he exhaled heavily. “I believe that she is going to have the brat today. She is still sleeping at the moment.”  
“This is an exciting day. What can I do for you?” Fasha smiled at her King.  
“I’m not sure. Perhaps order food and beverages for all of us as we wait? The tablet to order from is on the table.” Vegeta sank into one of the couches and covered his eyes with his arm. “Selenity explained to me that this process may be very long.”  
Fasha looked up from scrolling through the food choices and glanced at Vegeta. “Ve’ta m’yo,” she spoke softly. “Might I suggest getting dressed?” She turned her back to him as she chuckled and continued to scroll through the food options.   
Hours later everyone was gathered in the Queen’s sitting chambers. A woman with dark green almost black hair walked out of the bed room and sighed. King Vegeta stepped up to the senshi in the short skirt.  
“Well?” Vegeta towered over the woman.  
“Queen Selenity is progressing quickly but she is tiring easily. Is there anything your people might suggest to help with that?” She crossed her arms under her chest as she exhaled.  
“We use birthing pods, which you don’t have any of. Move aside so I may see her and I will formulate a plan.” Vegeta moved past the time senshi and into the room. He paused in the door way upon seeing the queen leaning against the bed with her forearms. Haruka and Michuru stood by her side rubbing soothing circles into her lower back and spoke encouraging words to her. He quickly shut the door and grabbed her hand across the bed causing her eyes to snap up to his.   
“Vegeta.” Her voice was weak and strained a contraction racked through her.  
“Selenity, how can I help?” He stroked his thumb over the back of her hand.   
“Walking,” her voice strained, “walking helps but they,” she arched her back and took a sharp breath, “won’t let me.”  
“It would be best for you to labor in bed, Majesty.” Haruka glared at the Saiyan King.  
Selenity stood and turned to glare daggers at the sandy blonde haired woman. “Have you given birth before? Then don’t tell me what’s best. Ahhhhh!” She grabbed the bed post with her left hand while her right hand cradled the bottom of her gravid stomach. Vegeta rushed to her side wrapping his left arm around back and grabbed her right elbow with his right hand. She leaned into him heavily and grabbed his left wrist with her hand.   
“Her water hasn’t broken yet, King Vegeta.” The aqua haired senshi spoke softly. “Once her water breaks her labor should progress quickly and I will escort you from the room so that we may proceed.”  
“NO!” Selenity yelled as she stopped walking and tried to keep from squatting. “He stays Michuru. Already talked about this.” She gripped his arm tightly as another painful contraction. “He stays.”  
“Perhaps you should rest momentarily. From what I understand the real battle comes when you are actually pushing the br’at out.” She shook her head no at his words. “At least stop and let your senshi check on you.”  
She sighed and shook her head in agreement. He scooped her up into his arms and gently laid her on the bed and sat next to her slowly feeding her his ki. A blue haired woman walked in and lifted the queen’s legs into a bent position and gasped and rushed to the door. Vegeta sat up, alarmed at how quickly the woman had run to the door and pulled other women and equipment into the room.  
“What is it? What’s wrong?” He leaned forward.  
A gently hand on his shoulder stopped him from leaving Selenity’s side. “Her water just broke and she is ready to start pushing and it doesn’t seem like it is going to take a long time after all.”  
After an hour the Queen of the White Moon sat propped up on pillows, hair matted to her face from sweat but a happy and peaceful expression upon her face as she looked down at the small bundle in her arms as she leaned into Vegeta’s chest. His chin rested on the top of her head as he looked down at their child who was currently nursing from Selenity’s breast.   
“I told you Lunarians had girls first.” She sighed contentedly resting her eyes. “What shall we name her? We need a name to introduce her to my people and to yours.”  
“Hmmm. Had she been a boy I would say Vegeta but seeing as I have a ho’sh I did not have name prepared. What are you thinking?” Vegeta spoke softly seeing his daughter unlatch from her mother’s breast and fall asleep. Blonde hair covered her head and he had seen the vibrant blue eyes that mirrored her mother’s. The only evidence that proved she was his child was the tail; brown with silver streaks.  
“Serenity,” she dropped a kiss to her daughter’s forehead, “my sweet daughter.”  
“Usagi as a middle name,” the King spoke up. “Your hair reminds me of dumplings and I assume you shall fashion the child’s hair the same as yours when it is long enough.”  
“A fitting name; Serenity Usagi, the Princess of the Lunarians and the Saiyans.”

 

 

END CHAPTER 2! Usagi is born. There will be a time jump in the next chapter. As always; I don’t own anything and they Saiyan Language belongs to the beautiful and smart MegaKat! Go and read her stories. SHE IS AMAZING! If you don’t know the Saiyan Language, be sure to read or have the dictionary pulled up. Here is a link to where it can be found. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9338368/1/Saiyan-Language-Dictionary-Glossary


	3. P'ue

DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use!

Chapter 3: 

 

She stood at the portal bouncing from foot to foot, her blonde hair braided down her back, her blue eyes anxiously watching and waiting. Her mother stood to her left looking at her daughter in the Saiyan armor. The dark haired Saiyan stood calmly next to her with his arms folded over his chest. He reached out to the Princess, eyes still closed as his hand stilled her motions.

“Hi’nah, Ve’ho.” Turles spoke softly.

“Mah’ni, Turles. I’m just so excited! No offense Mother but the prospect of more warriors that I can spar with that I won’t have to hold back against!” The princess squealed loudly.

“My daughter,” Selenity touched the side of her daughter’s face, “do not lose who you are while you are there.” 

At only ten years old Serenity had reached the same height as her mother. She stood beside Turles, her n’tile, waiting for Bardock and Nappa to arrive and escort to Vegetasai for training on her Father’s planet. The light flashed blinding the occupants in the room. The young girl flung her arms around Bardock’s neck first and then around Nappa’s and quickly pulled away from them as the light died down and stood next to them on the platform.

“I’m ready! Can we go now? I’m so ready to begin some real training.” She quickly turned to her mother. “Again Mother, no offense.”

“I understand my child and yes, I can send you back to Vegetasai immediately as long as you promise contact me once a week.” She eyed her daughter as Turles made his way onto the platform to stand next to the blonde princess.

“Of course, Mother, as long as I am within range and not on an off world mission!” Serenity smiled at her mother.

“That probably won’t happen for at least two years, sh.” Nappa smirked at the young girl before him.

“I would say at least one year, Nappa.” Bardock chuckled lightly trying to get a rise out of the girl.

“No more than six months.” Turles spoke dryly causing the older Saiyans to look at him with amused expressions on their faces. “You haven’t been training with her daily for the last 8 years, I have. I say six months so that she can learn all the technology before she is ready to go off world.”

Serenity crossed her arms over her chest in a smug manner as she stuck her nose up in the air. The air around them began to blow gently and the light brightened quickly as they were sent through space protected by the Queen's moon light. They touched down just between two stone buildings with stained glass windows; the smaller building had ornate windows, detailed carvings, and sculptures etched onto its sides.

"Dra and Cha." The little blonde moved towards the building as her finger barely brushed against the stone.

"Not so fast Usa," Turles halted her movements by grabbing her arm. "I'll bring you back here once we see your Ve'ta Ja'ta. I'll even tell you all the ihu'tre you want to know about." He knelt down eye level to her.

"J'ha?" Her eyes lit up as she spun to face the Saiyan she considered to be her ta'fr even though he was only her n'ti.

"J'ha. Esi." He pointed for her stand behind Bardock and Nappa as they stood in front of her waiting to escort her to King Vegeta. Turles fell in line behind her as they made their way into the palace and towards the throne room. The young princess looked around as they passed the different tapestries and paintings that hung on the walls and statues that lined the hall. Her eyes large and her pace slowed as she starred up at one painting in particular.

"Cha'kio." Her voice softly called out as she looked upon the picture of the ape form roaring at the blood red moon. 

"Ch cha, a rare occurrence. You remember me telling you about that?" Turles leaned down to her ear and whispered quietly.

"It's more na'uch than I imagined." She said breathlessly as she continued to stare up at the picture.

Turles shook his head and looked up to see Bardock and Nappa looking at them over their shoulders. He chuckled at her before nudging her in the ribs. "F'ril au."

"Ve'ho," Bardock called to her, "let's not keep Ve'ta Ja'ta waiting any longer."

She rushed to catch up to them and gave a slight bow. "Mah'ni Bardock, Nappa."

"Don't bow to us Ve'ho." Nappa spoke quietly as he looked around to see if anyone had noticed her unknowing action of submission. "You will wear ve'osa one day. We bow to you; not the other way."

"Mah’. . .” Turles' hand quickly covered her mouth.

"And stop apologizing to us. You are Saiyan Ve, we are not." Bardock turned back around and began to walk towards the throne room doors.

"I told you that would get you in trouble here." Turles whispered hotly into her ear. "Let's go." He placed his hand on the small of her back guiding her to catch up to the older Saiyans.

Two tall heavy doors opened to reveal men standing in a straight line on either side of the walk way. They stood at attention saluting as the ten year old girl crossed in front of them. Bardock and Nappa stopped and stepped away creating an opening for young princess. They dropped to a bow before her and she looked over her shoulder to see Turles also dropped to a low Saiyan bow before the King. He stood from the throne and threw his arms out towards her.

"Ho'sh m'yo! Rada esi! Let me have a closer look at you br'at!" He motioned for her to walk up to him. 

She looked at Turles who motioned for her to go to her Father. She slowly ascended the stairs as she felt all the eyes burning holes into her back. As she reached the top step she stood before her Father and began to bow before him.

"Eh Ve'ta Ja'ta." She bowed slightly to the King as he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her body up to his. 

"Tell me," he sat the young princess back onto her feet, "What would you like to do first? Turles tells me you are very adventurous."

"I would like to spar, Ja'ta. Turles was the only true sparring partner I had while on Ch and we had to keep our powers in check." Usagi sighed.

"That can be arranged. Is there anything else? Make a list and Turles will accompany you as you acclimate yourself over the next week. Once you are settled we shall begin your training. Radditz," Vegeta called a young man over to him who quickly dropped into a bow before the royals. "This is Turles younger ta'fr and Bardock's ho’ta; he will be added to your n'ti. He is only a year older than you but well suited for your protection. Tell me, ho'sh, are you hungry? Surely the Lunarian kingdom had a difficult time keeping you and Turles fed." He turned to leave the throne room Radditz, Bardock, Nappa, and Turles stood quickly following after them.

"Actually, Ja'ta," she paused worried about the answer she might receive, "I was wondering if we could walk through the market area?"

King Vegeta laughed loudly. "I see you take after your Ma's interesting in getting to know the people on a personal level?"

"In a way Ja'ta but I have only been to Vegetasai a few times before and I was never allowed to leave the palace or see anything of the planet with the exception of what I could see from a window. This is p'ue m'yo for now and I want to know all that I can about it." The blonde princess spoke firmly.

"Very well, let us go visit."

They walked through the market place tasting food and drink offered to them. Usagi asked questions about items as they walked along occasionally stopping to enjoy different things surrounding them. The King stopped at a few shops and order things to be made for Usagi and sent to her room in the palace; dresses and jewelry for formal events, night wear, training armor, uniforms and female products for her cha'gar. As the group made their way back to the palace Usagi's eyes lingered on the House of Cha and Dra. Turles took note of how her eyes lingered on the building, studying the edifice of it.

"Ve'ta Vegeta," he spoke causing the King to turn towards him. "Ve'ho Serenity expressed interest in visiting there and learning the ihu'tre." He nodded his head towards the building.

"Usagi, ho'sh m'yo," he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she turned to face him. "Do you want to learn about Cha and Dra?"

Her eyes lit up as she shook her head excitedly causing the Saiyans to chuckle at her excitement. King Vegeta extended his hand towards the building and watched as his daughter darted off towards the building.

"Eh! Usagi!" Turles rushed after her quickly and Radditz chased after her as well.

"He calls her by her first name." King Vegeta looked at Bardock and Nappa as they slowly crossed over to the building. "Do I need to remove him from being her n'tile?"

"I would not believe that necessary, Ve'ta." Nappa answered quickly. "They call one another ta'fr and sh'fr, sire."

"I like him for her n'tile and would hate to remove him." King Vegeta opened the doors and looked up as they entered taking in the ornate designs of the interior. He looked over to see his daughter listening intently to the tales Bardock's eldest br'at relayed to her. 

After an hour of being in the temple the group made their way back to the palace and towards the training area. Usagi squealed as she looked over the dirt that lay inside a large stone square. There were several smaller squares littered around the training grounds. The blonde inspected the area as best as she could while looking between, around, and under the three much taller Saiyans that stood before her.

"You'll see soon enough. Pomp and circumstance, Ve'ta Vegeta wants to show you off." Turles nudged her with his elbow. 

"So you and I will get spar?" Usagi looked up at the older Saiyan.

"G'in." Turles nodded his head as he glared at the Saiyan men trying to look at the young princess and attempting to judge her worth.

"No holding back? A true match? Ji'nava?" Her eyes lit up as she was almost bouncing next to him.

"G'in. Now stop bouncing and wait till Ve'ta Vegeta introduces you. These are elite ge and they will judge you harshly. Ta'h m'eh." He placed his head on the top of her head causing her to still her movement.

"Ta'pa g'in!" Usagi punched her right hand into her left palm.

Bardock looked over his shoulder at the young princess and smirked. They had stopped walking now and Vegeta had all eyes on him. He called Usagi to stand next to him as he spoke. 

"You are all aware that this is my ho'sh. She has come here to begin her training as a Saiyan gen. Turles is her lead n'ti and n'tile and Radditz her second." He dropped his large hand on the top of her head. "Know this, if anyone of you so much as even thinks of ho'sh m'yo in the wrong way or a thought of causing her pain enters your brain I will end you. Are we clear?"

"G'in, Ve'ta Vegeta!" The soldiers cried out as the bowed to their King. "Ve'ho Serenity!"

"Ja'ta," Usagi spoke quietly as the men before them cheered for the royalty. "Can they call me Usagi; I would prefer to use my Saiyan name. Serenity is just too. . . . ", she struggled to find the right Saiyan word to describe how she felt about her Lunarian name.

"Na'ho?" Radditz supplied from behind the princess.

"G'in!" She spun around and pointed to him. "And soft." She looked up to her Father. "Buh'tir buh'mor, Ja'ta?"

King Vegeta laughed heartily. "Of course, ho'sh! Princess Usagi!" The King cheered as he raised his daughter's arm in the air causing the throng of Saiyans to roar loudly. He nodded his head in approval at his daughter impatience to get to the ring and fight.

Usagi and Turles made their way to the large ring, faced one another and dropped into a defensive stance. The Saiyans gathered around waiting and watching. Usagi's tail released from her waist and waved lazily in the air behind her as she grew excited waiting for Turles to attack. The black haired warrior was growing impatient but refused to be the one to strike first.

"One of you attack or I'm attacking you both!" Nappa barked out loudly causing them both to flinch and simultaneously fly at one another. 

Vegeta watched on with pride as his daughter took on the older Saiyan. Usagi dodged a round house punch that he threw at her. She swept his legs out from under him with a quick swiping of her leg. Turles quickly jumped up as she raised her leg to kick him. He caught her in the ribs with a right upper cut causing her to slide back a few feet. Vegeta watched as she grimaced at the pain but didn't falter. The blonde hair child charged at the man that had been training her since she was old enough to walk. Turles swiped at her causing her to flip backwards out of the way. He quickly took advantage of the situation and grabbed her by the ankle slamming her into the hard ground of the ring. Usagi gasped deeply trying to force air back into her lungs as Turles wrapped his legs around her right arm effectively pinning her body to the ground. She struggled fruitlessly as he tightened his hold on her arm as he pulled tighter.

"Va'hir d'ha, Usagi." Turles growled as she struggled against him. 

"F'ri!" She yelled. "M'eh f'ri va'hir!" She reared her leg back quickly kicking him in the side of the head and launched a small ki blast at the older Saiyan. 

He released his hold on her arm with one hand in order to fling the blast away from him causing Usagi to smirk. Using the distraction of the small blast she quickly used her body weight to break free from his grip and flip their positions. She was now straddling his waist, one hand on griping his tail, and her fist poised to strike him. Turles grabbed her waist trying to pull her off of him. She only pressed down harder, pinning him to the spot beneath her.

"Va'hir, Turley?" She asked in mockingly sweet tone as she looked down at him.

"Usagi!" Bardock yelled from the side lines as he saw his son trying to remove the young princess from the compromising position above him.

"R’en?" She growled, not breaking her eyes from Turles waiting for a sign that he would concede the fight to her.

"Sh," Bardock knelt beside her and grabbed her arm, "you are still young and don't fully understand the implications of being on top of a ge like this especially while you have a hold of his tail." He took in the look on his son's face, a cross between pain and pleasure. Usagi had a tight hold on his tail; it was tight enough to weaken him leaving him at her mercy yet just a touch of gentleness causing pleasure to mix with the pain. Usagi looked up to Bardock's face in confusion. He leaned close to the young girl's ear and whispered quietly, "Did Turles explain tail play to you?"

Her confusion still painted on her face as she shook her head no. Bardock let out an exasperated sigh. “Well, you bested him in combat which makes you even more attractive as mate to any male but you sitting on top of him and holding his tail like this is a sexual advance. It usually ends up with a certain mark being placed right here.” He touched the soft spot between her shoulder and neck. The young Princess’s eye grew wide as she released his tail and stood up scrambling to get away from him quickly.  
“Mah’ni, Turley. I didn’t realize.” Her cheeks stained red and her head hung downward not wanting to look at anyone.

“Usa,” Turles stood and crossed over to her, “you should never apologize especially when you just won a battle.” He placed two fingers under her chin lifting her eyes to his. “I’m proud of you, sh’fr ve’ho.”  
“You did very well, ho’sh m’yo.” King Vegeta dropped his hand to the top of her head. “Let us go. I’ll show you to your rooms and allow you to settle in and then we will dine in the main hall. Your birthday celebration will be held tomorrow.”


	4. Coming of Age

DISCLAIMER!!!! I own nothing! I own neither Sailor Moon nor Dragon Ball Z nor the Saiyan Language. The Saiyan Language belongs to MegaKat. You should go find the dictionary language she has on her page and be sure to pay her homage that she deserves.

Chapter 4: Coming of Age

The blonde haired Saiyan Princess stood in front of her mirror inspecting her blue Saiyan armor. The red cloak attached to each shoulder strap almost touched the floor. Her long hair was pulled into a long single braid that stopped just below her butt. She had just returned from a survival mission with Radditz. He had turned 16 ten months ago and today she turned 16 as well. While he had gone through the burning he was relieved of duties and was holed up in the whore house for almost two weeks. All of the royal obligations and duty would take precedence now; coupled with the feeling that something ominous was about to happen. Her fingers brushed over the spot over her him that marked her as the daughter of the king and the mark on her shoulder that marked her warrior of the Saiyan Armada. A knock on her door brought her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Turles poke his head in the door. As he walked in dressed in his formal armor, ready to escort her to the throne room where she would be acknowledged and announced formally before all Saiyans since turning 16.  
“Au ih os’ka o’kin ih ge ve’ho. One might even dare say you are the ki’po.” Turles crossed over to her and bowed slightly to her.   
“Turles, those are ihu’tre and blasphemy if anyone else heard you say such things.” She sighed as she turned back to the mirror; the gravity of all that was about to happen weighing down on her.  
“Buh’mor?” He pointed to her royal cloak attached to her back.  
She nodded her head yes and he unhooked one side removing the twist in the material and slid the hook further up to rest against her collar bone and moved the other side further up. “There, now you are ready. Shall we go meet your Ja’ta?” He extended his arm to her.  
“G’in.” Usagi linked her arm through his and moved towards the door.   
Bardock and Radditz stood in the hall waiting for them. The two men bowed formally to their princess. She sighed heavily again as she nodded towards the father and son asking them to stand. Bardock moved to take the lead before them, Turles on her right released her arm, and Radditz on her left. The quartet made their way to the back entrance of the grand meeting hall. They were greeted by Nappa and King Vegeta at the back door along with the King’s countless advisors. He nodded to the men to go in first and crossed over to his daughter pulling her into his arms quickly dropping a kiss to the top of her head.   
“Happy Birthday, ho’sh m’yo, you make me so proud. You will only bring glory and honor to the Saiyan race.” He pulled back. “I will see you in there. Follow Bardock’s lead.” He turned from her and walked through the door with Nappa on his back. 

The Saiyan people roared at the sight of their King. They praised his name and homage as they cheered for him. Usagi stood back wringing her hands against one another as she listened to the large crowd. Radditz dropped his hand on her left shoulder causing her to look up at him.  
“Happy Birthday Usa.” He smiled down at her, a smile meant for only the four Saiyans present to see.   
“Happy Birthday, Ve’ho.” Bardock nodded to the young princess that he had come to care for as if she was his own daughter.   
“Happy Birthday, Usagi sh’fr.” Turles gave her a quick sideways hug trying to quickly steel her nerves.  
King Vegeta hushed the crowd and began speaking. “Today is a special day, today is the day we acknowledge that our Ve’ho Serenity Usagi is of age!” The throng of Saiyans erupted in a loud roar. Bardock nodded to them and opened the door and walked forward with Usagi behind him and the brothers behind her. She walked up to stand off to the left behind her Father. “Not only has she proved herself in the ring and matches but also off world. She has conquered several worlds in the name of the Saiyan people and for our planet.” He turned to his daughter and held out his hand for her to step forward next to him. “All hail Ve’ho Serenity Usagi of Vegeta-sai!” The crowd roared loudly with approval. A sinister laugh accompanied with a slow sarcastic clapping. All eyes turned to the back of the hall to see a white and purple alien in a hover chair making his way down the hall. He was flanked by several of his own men; all of different races and colors. He made his way up to the platform and stopped just before the princess causing her Saiyan guard to bristle at his closeness to her.   
“My, my, my, how you have grown young Princess. Happy Birthday indeed.” He fingered a loose strand of hair that hung off side of her face. “You are very beautiful indeed. I wonder how many men you will have fight off.” He looked over her shoulder to see the house of Bardock on edge. “Or perhaps your little guards will fend them off for you. Hmmm.” He turned his attention to the king. “I’m surprised you did not wait for my arrival before beginning the festivities, King Vegeta.” The tyrant sneered the title to the taller man.  
“Apologies, Lord Frieza.” The young blonde haired princess bowed to the Arcosian leader. “We had received word from one of your men that you would be unavailable to attend because of more pressing matters. We received the same message from Lord Cooler and King Cold. My humble apologies, sire, if we had known that you were coming we certainly would have waited and had a place set aside for you to stand with us.”  
“Hahahahahaha! Quite the little diplomat, aren’t you? Now that you mention it, there was a matter I had to handle but it has since been handled. Perhaps I should have sent word.” He moved to the left side of the Princess, his men filled in behind him and on the stairs. “Please continue, King Vegeta.”  
The King nodded and turned back to his people. “Ve’ho Serenity Usagi!” He cheered again causing the Saiyan throng to roar loudly.  
Usagi raised her left hand, “Lord Frieza!” she shouted out urging the Saiyans to praise the tyrant that they all worked for. The crowd echoed her cheer as she turned and nodded towards the alien ruler. He nodded his approval of her.   
“Zarbon,” he whispered quietly beckoning his trusted general to his ear, “I want her in our service sooner rather than later. She will be quite useful.”  
Due to her Saiyan hearing Usagi heard his words causing a chill to run through her body as she tensed. ‘This must be what I felt earlier, the bad feeling. I will find a way to free us from his bondage.’   
“Lord Frieza,” King Vegeta turned to the being they were in servitude to, “from here we move to an exhibition match where ho’sh m’yo allows challengers to fight her in the ring. Normally my advisors and commanders of the armies would judge the matches but seeing as you and your men are here would you do us the honor of presiding over the matches?”  
“Oh my! Such an honor! Of course we would be honored; as long as some of my men would be allowed to participate in some of the sparring. Is that acceptable with you, my young Princess?” His eyes lingered on her body, trying to calculate and judge her ability.  
“If it pleases you, My Lord, I will fight whoever you set before me.” She half bowed to the tyrant.  
He let out a pleased laugh. “Oh! She is truly perfect! It must be that Lunarian blood that gives her the head for hosting foreign dignitaries. Shall we move to the ring?” Frieza held out his hand motioning for the Saiyans to lead the way.   
Turles and Radditz flanked her immediately keeping her close and talked with her reminding her of strategy and what to do should someone try to gain the upper hand. She pulled the gloves from her hands as they entered the training grounds and handed them to Radditz as Turles removed her cloak from her shoulders. She turned towards her Father and Frieza, waiting their approval. The two men nodded at her to take her place in the ring waiting for her first challenger. She stood waiting for the first challenger to enter the ring. A young third class warrior that went by the name of Meelof approached her first, his dark brown hair spiked up and mostly to the side. He knelt before the princess and spoke softly.  
“Ve’ho, I wish to serve as your first challenger and a warm up for your other challengers.” He kept his head bowed as he spoke to her.  
“G’in, stand up then.” She dropped into a fighting stance waiting for him to be ready.  
When he stood dropping into a fighting stance prepared to take a hit head on. Usagi sighed and charged at him, taking it easy on the young warrior. She threw punches and kicks at the boy immediately putting him on the defense. She hit him with an upper cut to his stomach knocking the wind out of his lungs and kicked him out of the ring. Mang, an older second class warrior with short black hair, entered the ring and bowed before Usagi before both of the dropped into a fighting stance.  
“King Vegeta,” Frieza spoke sinisterly, “instead of with each challenger entering the ring and doing this little song and dance what if they just jump directly into a fight after the opponent is knocked out of the ring?”  
“That is not how this tradition is orchestrated, Lord Frieza.” King Vegeta spoke nervously.  
“Too bad, I would much rather enjoy that. It would also show her strength and worth more readily, would it not?” Frieza let out a fake yawn of boredom.  
Usagi easily knocked the Saiyan out of the ring and turned towards her Father and Frieza. “Ve’ta Ja’ta, if it would please and entertain Lord Frieza to alter how this is normal done then we should. He is correct in that it would only further prove my strength and ability to lead our people one day.” She bowed to the men as she spoke.  
“I do like your daughter, Vegeta. Yes, girl, we shall have any and all challengers approach you rapidly. Proceed with the next challenger and don’t stop until she beats all of them or she herself is knocked out of the ring. Cheshta, go fight her now.”  
Frieza sent the orange alien man with brown spots towards the Princess. An evil look washed over his face as he eyed the Saiyan female, his lips curled into a sinister smirk.  
“I’m going to enjoy this little girl.” He put his hands up and wiggled two fingers at her telling her to come at him. “I’m going to enjoy making those monkeys watch you eat dirt when I beat you into the ground.”  
Usagi growled and raised her ki. She launched herself at him; punches and kicks flying at the man as he blocked and dodged most of her attack. Occasionally she would land a hit and he vice versa. Turles hands tightened into fists as he watched her being hit in the face causing blood fly from her nose and mouth. She rolled away from Cheshta as he raised his leg above her attempting to drop his leg on her. The blonde rolled up into a crouch at the edge of the ring as the orange alien came chasing after her. He jumped in the air and prepared to attack what looked like an out of breath and tired princess. She looked up at him and smirked; a smirk that was identical to the Saiyan King. She evaded his attack and jumped behind him knocking him out of the ring. Several warriors and roughly four hours later Usagi was beginning to wane and wear down. Her form was not as strong as it usually was her breathing labored, sweat poured down her face, and her braided hair was coming loose from all the fighting. She quickly moved around her challenger wrapping her arms around her neck squeezing tightly. Straba, the first class female warrior of the elite team with dark black hair and eyes had challenged her. The older female’s hand weakened its grip on the Princess’s arm.  
“An honor. . . Ve’ho m’yo . . . . . to lose to you.” Straba passed out in the Princess’s arms causing them both to fall to the ground.   
Usagi rolled off the older Saiyan and flopped onto the ground on her back gasping for air. Her lungs burned as she sucked in air. The sun above her was blocked out by the body of a new challenger flying towards her in the ring. She flipped quickly onto her feet in a defense stance. Bardock landed before her and looked over to the body of the passed out female elite. He hooked his foot under her body and tossed her out of the ring. Turning back to the young blonde female he looked her over. She was drained, tired and needed water.   
“Your Ja’ta said you could take a five minute break. Lord Frieza wasn’t too pleased but agreed to it. Esi.” He tossed her a bottle of water which she easily caught and looked at it and dropped to the ground.  
“An enemy wouldn’t give me a break for water. Let’s go.” She crouched down low waiting for an attack.  
Bardock nodded and moved into his own stance as he analyzed her. She was still breathing heavily and sweating under the setting Saiyan sun. He made his move towards her, the young girl held up both her arms blocking his attack. He punched her ribs feeling them crack under his forceful punch and watched as her face contorted in pain. He could see his oldest son fighting hard to stay back and not come to her aide. She pulled away from him panting and cradling her ribs with her right hand. Bardock knew he had to end this, if he didn’t someone else was going to hurt her worse than he had. He had been holding back and knew she had several injuries. He moved behind her quickly and hit her in the back of the head causing her vision to blur. The young princess dropped to the ground on her knees. Bardock hit again, watching as she fell to the ground struggled to rise up with her left arm. Bardock knelt down to her level to check on her. She was fighting to stay conscious and stand.   
“Ve’ho,” he whispered softly as he brushed blood and sweat matted hair out of her face, “stay down. You have done well. You took on so many ges alone and everyone is impressed. Rest Usagi, you deserve it.”  
Usagi closed her eyes and her body relaxed as she succumbed to the darkness. Turles and Radditz entered the ring and stopped beside her. Turles looked over and grimaced seeing so many injuries on her. He accessed her injuries quickly trying to find the best way to pick her up and tallied her injuries. Her nose was broken, her right shoulder seemed dislocated, right clavicle was broken and dangerously close to breaking through the skin, her left hip was out of place, judging by the bruise forming on her left leg at least one bone was broken, and several ribs were cracked and broken. He looked up glaring at his father, he knew he had broken some of her ribs and could tell she was injured and finished the match quickly. Turles scooped the comatose princess into his arms and made his way over to the King and Frieza.  
“Look at that,” Frieza smirked as he leaned over to examine the young woman in the warrior’s arms. “She certainly does have that Saiyan spunk when it comes to never giving up. King Vegeta,” the alien tyrant spoke quickly pulling the King’s attention from the blonde Saiyan. “Thank you for allowing us to participate in this event. I do declare her a winner, wouldn’t you Zarbon.”  
“Definitely my Lord, she did not go down easily and bested almost every warrior with ease.” The light blue alien with dark green hair spoke.   
“Take her to the medical crew and let them determine the course of treatment.” King Vegeta looked over his daughter’s broken form.  
Turles moved through the crowd of Saiyans as they looked on at their princess in their arms. Radditz trailed behind his brother through the crowd. His eyes never left her face as he thought about how he had failed her. Once he was out of the crowd he moved quickly through the palace to the medical wing and laid her down on one of the beds allowing the staff to look at her. They put her shoulder and hip back into place and set the bones they could back into place. They ran a medical scanner over her before determining she needed to be placed in a healing pod. She had several internal injuries and bleeding, some too sever to be left to heal on their own. One of the men began to remove her armor causing Turles and Radditz to both growl.  
“We will handle this part!” Turles raised his ki causing the medical staff to back away quickly.  
The two brothers removed her tattered armor and uniform. Radditz pulled her boots off and looked at her left ankle which was an ugly dark purple and black color, most likely broken as well. He looked up to see his brother shaking as he tried to free her hair from the loose braid. Turles grabbed one of the damp towels off the cart next to him and wiped the dry caked on blood and dirt from her face. The short haired Saiyan flipped the cart over and yelled loudly in frustration.  
“Ta’pa! I should have stepped in long before she got this hurt. What kind of n’ti am I if I can’t know when she needs help? Ja’ta had to end it!” Turles roared as he flipped another table and punched the wall.  
“You know we couldn’t have stepped in. That would have made her look weak and she would have hated you for doing it.” Radditz looked from his brother’s back to Usagi’s peaceful form. They had stripped her down to her bra and panties. “I’ll handle this, why don’t you go spar with Ja’ta? You know, to blow off some steam.”  
“F’ri,” he turned angrily towards his brother and scooped Usagi into his arms delicately. “Get the pod ready, I’m not leaving until she comes out.”  
Radditz opened the pod as Turles placed her in it and hooked her up to the machine. They closed the machine and stepped back watching as it started filling with the healing liquid. Radditz looked over to his brother watching as the pod finished filling up and began to calculate healing time for their charge. Turles visibly sagged in relief at seeing that she would be healed and able to leave the tank shortly after sun rise. He plopped down in the chair in front of the pod and closed his eyes. Radditz called down to the kitchen and ordered food be brought up to them. The door opened causing Radditz and Turles to rise quickly in a defensive manor. The door opened fully to reveal King Vegeta, Nappa and Bardock. The brothers exhaled quickly relaxing.  
“Frieza has left the planet. How is she?” King Vegeta crossed over to the healing tank placing his hand on the glass and looked over his daughter.   
“She will be healed in the morning and out of the pod. Mah’ni, Ve’ta Vegeta. I should have ended that farce Frieza insisted on sooner. If I had, Ve’ho wouldn’t be in such a state.” Turles’s hand clinched tightly into fists as he shook with anger.   
“If you had, ho’ta, that would have been unworthy and brought shame and dishonor to not only yourself and our family but also the Princess.” Bardock locked eyes with his son. “Would you have wanted that? To bring shame upon us all?!”  
Turles turned his head away from his Father. “F’ri, Ja’ta.”


End file.
